


Calm

by CominUnderFire



Series: Hysterical [7]
Category: Def Leppard
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CominUnderFire/pseuds/CominUnderFire
Relationships: Joe Elliott/Rick Savage
Series: Hysterical [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022443
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Calm

It was a cold January night, fairly quiet despite of the heavy storm pouring outside. The raindrops hit gently on the window causing a quite relaxing noise. 

Wrapped in warm blankets and comfortable clothes, two figures were cuddling on the sofa. 

Sav was leaning against Joe's chest, his cheek pressed against his body and his eyes narrowed, enjoying the taller one's warmth. One of Joe's hands rested on the bass player's hair, playing with his curls, while his other arm wrapped around his back, keeping Sav close to him. Their legs remained tangled together, trying to get the maximum possible contact between their bodies. 

The living room was in complete darkness except for the flames in the fireplace and the dim light of the television. A movie was playing on the screen, but neither of them was really paying attention to it, they had something more important to focus on. 

Neither of them said a word, it wasn't necessary at the moment. The gentle caresses and their mutual company said it all and were enough to put a smile on their faces. 

Everything was perfect.


End file.
